Monstro
by Tay DS
Summary: Ela não era um monstro. Ele apenas precisava fazê-la entender isso. Oneshot. Feita para o Projeto Crossover do fórum Papéis Avulsos.


**Nome:** Monstro

**Autora:** TayDS

**Classificação:** K

**Sinopse:** Ela não era um monstro. Ele apenas precisava fazê-la entender isso. Oneshot. Feita para o Projeto Crossover do fórum Papéis Avulsos.

**Disclaimers: **Os filmes Frozen e A Origem dos Guardiões não me pertencem, e sim à Disney e DreamWorks, respectivamente. Até porque se me pertencessem, Jelsa (Jack/Elsa) estrelariam um filme e viraria canon na hora! Ta, mentira, eu admito que fosse morrer se tivesse que escolher entre Jelsa e Jackunzel.

**Nota de Autora: **Bem, eu iria dizer que é minha primeira fic crossover, mas nem é. A série The Heart, The Soul and The Princess (de Kingdom Hearts) é meio crossover, então ta. Mas é a fic que estreia o Projeto Crossover do Papéis Avulsos! Admito que assim que terminei de ver Frozen (a primeira vez), eu vim correndo escrever! Mas terminei horrores pra terminar, até que hoje criei vergonha e finalizei essa linda. Bem, espero que gostem e aguardem, porque ainda vou encher o fandom com esse ship maravilhoso que eu já não consigo me desapegar. See ya!

**x-x-x**

**Monstro**

Ela era um monstro. Não devia ter dado ouvidos à irmã quando ela a chamara para brincar. Pois na inocência da diversão morava o perigo. E foi por achar que podia matar as pessoas que mais amava que Elsa tomou a decisão de jamais usar os seus poderes, sob nenhuma circunstância.

O troll havia dito que seus poderes aumentariam. A menina precisava controla-los, ou eles a dominariam. Ela tinha que tentar, mas como? Vivia isolada do mundo, ninguém tinha conhecimento do que se passava com ela, exceto seus pais. Nenhuma ajuda viria.

Foi quando flocos de neve caíram em seu quarto. A pequena não havia feito aquilo, podia ter certeza. Estava chorando, após quase destruir o seu quarto com estalagmites, enquanto tentava se concentrar para que o gelo não se manifestasse.

A menina olhou em volta, procurando a origem daqueles flocos. E na janela de seu quarto havia um menino. Ele a observava curioso. Elsa ficou assustada e procurou se afastar o máximo que podia da janela. Como aquele menino havia chegado ali? E porque ele não fugia diante de uma aberração. Viu que batia no vidro, como se a incentivasse a avançar até ele.

Ela o olhou desconfiada. Porque abriria? E foi quando viu o que aquele garoto fez. Ele desenhava formas de gelo no ar e soprava. As formas ganhavam vida e atravessava o vidro. Era um coelho, pôde notar. O animal tinha uma cor azul, e pulava, parecendo alegre, até a menina.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Elsa sorriu. O coelho saltava ao seu redor, até que deu o primeiro pulo em direção à janela. Ele queria que a garota abrisse a janela para aquele que a espiava. Perguntou-se por um momento porque faria aquilo. Era errado, seus pais poderiam se zangar. Mas algo dentro dela dizia para abrir. Ele podia fazer animais de gelo e fazer nevar. Ele era como ela, não era?

Quando Elsa alcançou a tranca da janela, ela hesitou. Olhou para o menino e viu que ele ainda a olhava com curiosidade. Respirou fundo e abriu, empurrando o vidro um pouco, dando espaço para que ele entrasse. Foi quando o vidro congelou. Afastou-se assustada, esquecendo-se do outro. Olhou para as próprias mãos, e não impediu que as lágrimas caíssem quando elas alcançaram os olhos.

- Porque está chorando? – a voz do menino soou pelo quarto, mostrando-se firme.

- Não está vendo o que eu fiz? – ela questionou incrédula, com a voz embargada, e apontando para o gelo que cobria a janela.

- Isso? – ele olhou para o vidro. – Não devia chorar por _isso_.

- E você acha _isso_ normal? Quem você é, afinal? – Elsa perguntou, enxugando as lágrimas e olhando para o estranho que estava a observando pela janela momentos antes.

O menino não era bem um menino. Parecia mais velho do que ela. E também mais alto. Corpo esbelto, cabelos brancos como a neve, olhos azuis como gelo, pele pálida. Vestia uma calça marrom simples e uma camisa moletom azul de mangas compridas e capuz. Segurava um cajado de madeira, do qual se apoiava.

- Meu nome é Jack Frost. – o rapaz respondeu, dando de ombros. – E quem é você, menina especial?

A garota ficou espantada pela maneira o qual ele a chamou.

- Elsa...

- Elsa? Um nome bastante bonito. E porque estava chorando?

- Você não viu o que eu fiz? – ela questionou, arqueando a sobrancelha, e acenou para o quarto, apontando cada estalagmite, antes de apontar para a janela – Tudo o que eu toco congela.

- Então você é uma menina do gelo. – Jack anunciou. – Assim como eu

- Eu não quero ser assim! Apenas gostaria de ser uma menina normal.

- Ah, meninas normais são chatas! – o rapaz fez uma cara de desgosto.

- Não são! Minha irmã não é chata. Eu não sou chata...

Jack riu.

- Está vendo? Parece uma menina chata. – riu mais uma vez, antes de se aproximar da garota, sentando-se de frente para ela. – Mas não fique assim. Você tem um dom muito belo.

- Não é nada bonito. Ele machuca as pessoas. – Elsa falou baixo, evitando olhar para o garoto. – Quase matei minha irmã...

Ele não falou. Ficou olhando para aquela menina, que exibia sofrimento em cada traço infantil do rosto. Sentiu pena dela. Sabia como era se sentir perdido e só, sem controle dos poderes, com medo, assustado.

- Você precisa aprender a controlá-los.

- Fala como se fosse tão simples. – ela comentou, com a tristeza na voz.

- No início nada é simples. – ele deu de ombros. – Mas posso ajudar, se...

- Faria isso mesmo? – a menina perguntou esperançosa, sem deixá-lo terminar.

- Ora, porque não? Primeiro você precisa...

Então Jack tentou. E Elsa se esforçou durante todo aquele inverno, sempre ignorando sua irmã, que a chamava para brincar, ou escondendo o rapaz quando seus pais iriam vê-la.

Mas o que os trolls disseram era verdade. Seus poderes aumentavam a cada ano, e parecia mais difícil controlá-los, mesmo com aquele rapaz de cabelos brancos ao seu lado.

Nesses momentos, não conseguia impedir as lágrimas de cair. Por mais que tentasse, ela fracassava. Mas o outro não a deixava desistir. Ele continuava ensiná-la sobre seus poderes.

Até que, quando Jack chegou para visitá-la, mostrou suas mãos para ele.

- Luvas?

- Encobrir. – ela pronunciou. – Não sentir. Não deixar saber. Foi o que meus pais disseram.

- Eles não sabem de nada! – o rapaz se manifestou exasperado, assustando a outra. Quando viu a expressão dela, ele suavizou a voz. – Você não é um monstro Elsa. Você tem um dom muito bonito, e pode controlá-lo.

- Mas posso me prevenir, não é?

Ele não sabia o que responder.

- Eu apenas queria ser uma menina normal. – ela sussurrou tristonha.

Jack olhou para a garota, e apoiou seu cajado na parede. Atreveu-se a se aproximar um pouco dela. Sabia que ela tentaria afastá-lo, mas não dava a mínima para isso. O gelo não podia machucá-lo.

Passou os braços pelos ombros dela. Sentiu a pequena retrair, mas ele não hesitou nem um instante. Trouxe-a para junto de si, envolvendo-a num abraço.

Elsa ficou surpresa. Havia tanto tempo que evitava o contato com as pessoas, inclusive de seus pais, por medo de machucá-los, que já até havia se esquecido da sensação de um abraço.

E por mais que Jack Frost tivesse o mesmo poder de gelo que ela, ele emanava calor. Podia sentir o gelo em si derreter. Enlaçou o tronco do rapaz, acomodando-se ainda mais sob os braços dele.

O menino de cabelos brancos apenas esboçou um sorriso. Não sabia como iria ajudar aquela menina, mas iria tentar. Nesse tempo que passar a visitar a pequena, ele não conseguia mais pensar em como seria seus dias sem ela.

- Vai dar tudo certo, ok? – ele sussurrou.

Elsa apenas assentiu, ainda se deixando levar por aquele abraço.

Contudo, os anos se passavam, mas a menina crescia sem conseguir controlar os poderes. Sempre quando achava que tinha algum progresso, quando se permitia ter esperança de finalmente sair daquela prisão porque havia garantia de manter seus poderes sob controle, algo acontecia.

Jack tentava acalmá-la, fazer com que ela não entrasse em pânico, mas parecia em vão.

Depois de machucar seus pais, a moça parecia não querer mais saber de controlar. Nada dominava a sua mente, além de apenas deixar que aquilo a consumisse até que chegasse ao fim. Olhava para a janela toda vez que se sentia sem esperança, os pensamentos o mesmo: deixar aquele fardo para trás.

- Não pode pensar assim Elsa. – Jack falava toda vez que a outra se deixava levar por aquela linha de pensamento. – Desistir não vai te libertar. Isso seria egoísta.

- E o que eu faço então Jack?! – ela questionou exasperada. – Desde menina você aparece para mim e tenta. Mas precisamos ser francos: não está adiantando.

- Ficar assim não ajudará!

Os dois se olharam seriamente. O rapaz podia ver o desespero, o medo brilhando nos olhos azuis que ela possuía. Ele respirou fundo e se lembrou de algo que fizera no passado. Talvez não pudesse ajudá-la a controlar seus poderes, mas podia ajudá-la a se acalmar.

Jack a abraçou. Parecia tanto tempo que fizera isso da última vez. E quase tinha se esquecido de como era bom abraçá-la. Ela não recuou, apenas aceitou o gesto, como se se agarrar nele pudesse salvá-la. Talvez não pudesse, mas ao menos não precisava pensar nisso.

E o garoto percebeu. Elsa não passava de uma menina solitária. Ela precisava apenas de alguém que não fugisse dela, que pudesse aceitá-la como ela era. Aceitar seus poderes. Alguém que pudesse _amá-la_. Abraçou-a com mais força, sentindo que ela fazia o mesmo.

Elsa o abraçava. Nesses momentos, a loira quase se sentia como uma garota normal. Naquele momento sabia que havia alguém com ela para protegê-la. Pôde sentir o calor emanando daquele corpo gelado. Havia tanto frio ao redor que às vezes ela se esquecia de como era se sentir quente.

Acomodou-se o máximo que pôde, escondendo o resto no peito do rapaz, e se permitiu chorar. Sabia que na frente de Frost, a moça poderia fazer sem receio.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. – Você tem a mim.

- Promete que não vai me deixar?

- Jamais. É uma promessa. – e depositou um beijo sobre os fios loiros dela.

Jack estava disposto a cumprir aquela promessa. Isso ele sabia que conseguiria. Contudo, o medo de Elsa sempre falaria mais alto perante seus abraços e suas palavras de conforto.

E tudo parecia piorar no dia em que a notícia de que o navio no qual seus pais viajavam afundou e não havia sobreviventes. A loira nunca parecera tão arrasada aos olhos azuis do rapaz. Já havia visto o que ela conseguira fazer, mas o estado do quarto nada se comparava a perca de controles anteriores que tivera.

Tudo brilhava em um azul pálido. O quarto ainda permanecia belo, mas de uma maneira triste, fria. Mortal.

Pôde ouvir a voz de Anna, irmã da loira sentada no chão à sua frente, do outro lado da porta, clamando pela mais velha. Mas conhecia Elsa bem o suficiente para saber que ela não ouvia, não queria saber. A moça ficou em silencio, pois sabia que a caçula iria embora alguma hora.

- O que veio fazer aqui? – ela perguntou num tom desanimado, parecendo perceber que Anna não estava mais do outro lado.

- Eu soube do que aconteceu. – ele respondeu com cautela. – Vim ver se você estava bem...

- Eu estou ótima, não está vendo? – a moça questionou com ironia.

- Elsa, você...

- Vá embora Jack. – ela deu de ombros, abaixando a cabeça para esconder o rosto, abraçando-se ainda mais.

- Não me peça isso Elsa... Deixe-me ajudá-la...

- Ajudar? Como você quer me ajudar? – a loira perguntou com desdém. – Nada funcionou até hoje, porque funcionaria agora?!

- El...

- Vá embora! – ela gritou, sem querer encará-lo.

Jack se aproximaria mais da moça, mas uma barreira de gelo se fez entre eles. O rapaz sabia que não havia jeito. Não foi só aquele gelo que os afastava fisicamente. Ele sabia que Elsa acabara de erguer uma barreira entre eles. Mas não desistiria. Tentou chama-la mais uma vez.

- Vá embora Jack. – ela sussurrou, com a voz embargada. – Vá embora e nunca mais volte aqui.

- Se é assim...

Ele se virou, olhando demoradamente para a moça. Parecia que aquela menina que ele conhecera anos antes havia morrido de alguma forma. Ela havia se afundado tanto na própria dor e medo que era difícil reconhecê-la.

Aproximou-se da janela, e preparou para saltar para a noite. Porém, ele ainda pôde ouvir uma última frase.

- Eu sou um monstro.

Elsa não era um monstro, e ele sabia disso. Mas não pensou em voltar. Ela não o queria mais por perto. Havia deixado isso claro. Então se deixou levar pela brisa noturna de Arendelle.

Agora, a futura rainha não sabia o que fazer. Contudo, de algo era certo: ela teria um reino a governar. Não agora, pois ainda era muito nova. Teria três anos pela frente. Três anos para se esforçar e não deixar ninguém saber.

Entretanto, aquele tempo parecia ter passado rápido demais para o gosto dela. Parecia que havia dormido e quando acordou, a noite havia se transformado em três anos.

Quando se viu pronta para sua coroação, ela caminhou até a janela. Olhou os portões ainda fechados. Porém, os orbes azuis subiram e encarou o céu claro da manhã. Já fazia tanto tempo que ele não aparecia. Não podia culpá-lo. Afinal, ela havia mandado Jack Frost embora.

Daria tudo para poder voltar no tempo e jamais ter dito aquilo. Queria poder vê-lo ao seu lado, sentir seu abraço caloroso e protetor, ouvi-lo dizer que tudo daria certo.

Respirou fundo. Precisava ser forte. E tudo poderia ter dado certo naquela noite. Talvez conseguisse governar sem acidentes.

Até que Anna apareceu com Hans em seu encalço com uma ideia louca de casamento. Partia o coração não dar a oportunidade da irmã caçula ser feliz, mas seria preciso sacrificá-lo se isso significasse que poderia manter as pessoas seguras e longe de si.

Porém, tudo pareceu fugir do controle quando a mais nova arrancou a sua luva. Não havia sido de propósito, talvez. Mas as palavras de seu pai eram claras: encobrir, não sentir. E podia perceber o frio em seus dedos. Deveria sair dali, mandar todos embora e se trancar, congelar tudo em seu quarto, como sempre fez.

Então ela havia criado uma barreira de gelo para afastar Anna. Aquela barreira lhe era família. Era semelhante a que erguera quando disse para Jack Frost ir embora. Olhou para sua irmã, assustada. Mas quando seus olhos correram pelo salão, pôde ver o medo, os olhares de repúdio.

Elsa era um monstro, afinal.

Correu. Essa era a única coisa que pensou em fazer. Correr para longe, para qualquer lugar onde seus poderes não pudessem machucar mais ninguém. E poderia ficar ali para sempre, no reino que havia construído para si. Ali ninguém mais iria olhar para ela com medo. Podia ser quem era e se sentir livre finalmente.

Mas Anna precisava ir atrás dela. Parecia difícil fazer com que a irmã entendesse que queria ficar sozinha. E em sua dor pelo sofrimento causado a Anrendelle, ela atacou a pessoa que mais amava. Vê-la ir embora foi doloroso, mas nada superou a solidão que veio depois.

Não sentir. Não deveria sentir, precisava limpar a sua mente. Jack havia dito isso uma vez. Os poderes passaram a ser uma reflexão de seus sentimentos.

Porém, não só Anna viria atrás dela. Todos em Arendelle haviam ido atrás dela. Destruir o monstro que transformara o verão num inverno intenso. Não queria machucá-los, queria mantê-los longe. Ninguém parecia ouvir seu apelo. Mas aquela flecha que quase a atingira parecia ter sido a gota d'água.

Poderia ser um monstro, sim. Não era assim que todos a viam, afinal? Então seria o monstro temido por todos. E não hesitou por um segundo sequer usar seus poderes. Ela viveria.

Mas perdeu a consciência numa tentativa de fugir do gelo que poderia tê-la matado. Só não esperava acordar com as mãos acorrentadas. Havia chegado ao fim, então. Por mais que suplicasse pela solidão, duvidaria que a deixassem sozinha. E onde estaria Anna? Onde estaria Jack? Desejou que o rapaz de cabelos brancos não tivesse partido.

Contudo, as correntes congelaram. Tinha uma chance então. Não deixariam que a parassem. Em meio ao desespero da fuga, uma tempestade caiu sobre o fiorde. E aquilo bloqueava sua visão. Por onde deveria seguir para voltar ao seu palácio?

E viu Hans. Não podia acreditar nas palavras que ele dizia. Ela não podia ter matado Anna. O sentimento de culpa a dominou. Queria poder não acreditar nas palavras daquele homem, mas lembrava bem de quando atacou a mais nova. De repente, não havia mais tempestade, mas a dor que a dominara foi maior do que conseguiria suportar.

Não valia mais a pena, afinal. Todos quem amava se foram. Primeiro seus pais, mortos num naufrágio. Depois, em sua dor pela perda, havia afastado Jack Frost, seu único amigo, a única pessoa que a entendera, que a aceitou da maneira como era. E agora Anna, a pessoa a quem mais amava. Não valia mais a pena, então. Apenas aguardou a morte que um dia tanto havia sonhado.

Mas a lâmina não veio. E sim o som de algo se espatifando. Olhou para trás e lá estava a sua irmã caçula. Gelo. E a culpa de Elsa. Ela havia feito aquilo.

Então chorou. Agarrou-se ao corpo da irmã e chorou. Desejou por um momento voltar no tempo e se divertir com Anna. Agora era tarde, e nada mais podia fazer. Mas, de certa forma, ela fez. Sentiu um corpo quente em seus braços e viu a caçula voltar ao normal. Não conteve o abraço. Tanto tempo sem aquele gesto, mas não havia se esquecido. Jack não havia deixado que ela esquecesse.

O gelo se desfez. Viu o azul e o branco dando espaço para as outras cores, colorindo Arendelle.

Andar pelas ruas de seu reino e ouvir os sorrisos pareciam um sonho que fora realizado. E foi sem medo que ela convidou a todos para patinar. Mesmo no verão. Congelar o pátio do palácio e fazer neve cair parecia tão fácil agora. E não havia medo de que pudesse dar errado.

E pela primeira vez em anos, ela brincou. Brincou com a irmã, com as crianças e as senhoras, incentivando-as a patinar no gelo. Por um momento, afastou-se das pessoas, caminhando até as portas de madeira do castelo. Olhou a todos e suspirou. Deveria estar certo daquela forma. Mas algo faltava.

- Eu sempre disse que você tinha um dom muito belo. – uma voz familiar soou.

Um rapaz esbelto, com cabelos brancos e olhos azuis inconfundíveis a ela estava encostado à pilastra, olhando para as pessoas se divertindo. Desviou o olhar e encarou a loira com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Jack?

- E também sempre disse que você não era um monstro.

A moça sorriu e correu até ele. Sem contar, ela o abraçou. Ele ficou surpreso, mas aceitou o gesto de bom grado e retribuiu. Depois de anos, ainda havia aquele mesmo calor que tanto apreciava emanando do corpo dele.

Apertou a moça em seus braços, como se daquela forma fosse garantir que ela jamais iria fugir dali. Depositou um beijo nos cabelos loiros, como sempre fazia anos antes.

- Eu sinto muito Jack. – ela sussurrou, com as lágrimas querendo invadir seus olhos. – Não devia ter te mandado embora, não...

- Shh! – ele falou e deu de ombros. – Não me importo. Nem fui embora, na verdade.

- Não foi?

- Eu apenas continuei a observá-la. De longe. Mas respeitei sua decisão.

- Não deveria ter ligado para o que eu disse. – ela comentou um pouco encabulada. – Mas porque não partiu de vez?

- Jamais poderia deixá-la sozinha. – ele falou como se fosse óbvio. – Eu havia prometido, afinal de contas.

Ela riu e os dois pares de olhos azuis se encararam.

- Senti sua falta. – Elsa disse. – Mas agora o que importa é que está aqui. E podemos patinar juntos! – completou com uma alegria quase infantil.

- E nós iremos. Mas antes...

E antes que ela pudesse levá-lo para o meio da multidão, Jack a prendeu em seus braços. Olhou-a profundamente, e viu a dúvida, surpresa e expectativa nos olhos da loira.

- Sempre esperei para fazer isso.

Sem avisar, sem esperar pela aprovação dela, ou até mesmo por um comentário qualquer, os lábios do rapaz tocaram os da moça. Ela ficou surpresa, de fato, mas algo em sua mente parecia dizer que isso era o certo. E por tanto tempo havia esperado por esse momento.

A resposta para o controle de seus poderes era o amor, de fato. Não somente o amor pela irmã, mas também, o amor por aquele menino que aparecera em sua janela há vários anos, que havia ficado com ela todo esse tempo, sem fugir, sem temer. E não deixaria mais que aquele menino fosse embora.

Os lábios se separaram e o casal se encarou mais uma vez. A moça riu.

- Sempre tinha esperado por isso também.

Então Elsa se aproximou dele, beijando-o novamente. Dessa vez, o gesto foi mais demorado, como se cada um quisesse aproveitar melhor o outro depois da primeira vez. Pareciam matar toda a saudade que sentiram um pelo outro daquela vez.

Quando se separaram, ele riu.

- Promete que não vai mais me deixar? – ela perguntou, a mesma pergunta que fizera tempos atrás.

- Jamais. É uma promessa. – ele respondeu, deixando claro que a resposta seria sempre a mesma.

Beijaram-se rapidamente, antes que a loira o puxasse para o meio das pessoas e começassem a guerrear com bolas de neve.


End file.
